Stephen McHattie
Stephen McHattie (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Caribe'' (1987) [Whitehale]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when Kara Glover lights two fuses leading to his ammo on the barge he's standing on (with Stephen only managing to put out one the fuses in time) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) [Steve Fulbright]: Shot to death (repeatedly in the chest and stomach, with one bullet exiting out of his back and hitting Hector Elizondo in the arm) by Eddie Murphy in an amusement park, while Stephen is trying to kill Eddie. (Thanks to Robert and Carlos) *''A History of Violence'' (2005) [Leland]: Shot in the top of the head (shattering his jaw) by Viggo Mortensen, after Stephen stabs Viggo in the foot during a robbery (having been scalded/slashed in the face by being hit by a boiling coffee holder) attempt. *''Kaw'' (2007) [Clyde]: Killed in an explosion when he lights a trail of gasoline on fire and blew up a gas tank, killing both him and the ravens. *''Shoot 'Em Up'' (2007) [Hammerson]: Shot to death by Clive Owen (having been partially blinded by Clive throwing blood in his face), when Clive twists Stephen's own gun around to aim it at his torso during a shootout (his body is later seen as his dog tries to revive him). (Thanks to Carlos) *''Watchmen'' (2009) [Hollis Mason a.k.a. Nite Owl I]: Beaten to death by Patrick Sabongui and Patrick's gang after they break into Stephen's home. (This scene was not in the original theatrical release, but is present in the extended Director's Cut.) (Thanks to Agustin and Tommy) *''Immortals'' (2011) [Cassander]: Decapitated with a sword by Mickey Rourke. *''Haunter'' (2013) [Pale Man]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances prior to the events of the film; he appears as a ghost in the present day and finally dies for good when the ghosts of his victims send his spirit to Hell. TV Deaths *''James Dean (1976)'' [James Dean]: Killed in a car accident. (I haven't seen this, so I don't know whether the crash was depicted on-screen or not, but his death is mentioned in the opening narration.) *''Kojak: The Summer of '69, Part 2 (1977)'' [Ray Blaine]: Shot to death by Telly Savalas after a shootout. *''The Hitchhiker: Nightshift'' (1985) [Johnny]: Stabbed to death by Darren McGavin, with a blade hidden in Darren's ring. His body is shown again afterwards when Margot Kidder finds him hidden in a closet, and again when detectives find him in the doctor's office (with the body dressed in a nurse's uniform). (Thanks to Robert) *''Beauty and the Beast: Invictus'' (1990) [Gabriel]: Shot to death by Jo Anderson. *''The X-Files: 731 (1995)'' [Red-Haired Man]: Shot to death by Steven Williams. (Thanks to Neil) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: In the Pale Moonlight (1998)'' [Senator Vreenak]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen) when his ship is destroyed by a bomb planted by Andrew Robinson. We learn of his death afterwards Michael Dorn informs Avery Brooks. (Thanks to Neil) *''Lexx: Lyekka'' (1998) [E.J. Moss, Commander of the Eagle Five]: After his space capsule from the planet Potatoho is eaten by the Lexx as a snack, Stephen and his crew make their way to the bridge where they are systematically seduced by different forms and environments created Louise Wischermann (Stephen's in the likeness of his wife) where they are taken to her pod and devoured. *''Lexx: Moss'' (2002) [Field Commander Moss]: Machine gunned, along with the rest of his men, in an ATF complex during a shoot out with a group of American Freedom Rangers as the crew of the Lexx watch in total bewilderment of the insanity of planet Earth. *''Star Trek: Enterprise: The Xindi (2003)'' [Alien Foreman]: Shot to death by one of Steven Culp's men, after Stephen shoots Richard Lineback. (Thanks to Neil) *''Lizzie Borden Took an Ax'' (2014) [Andrew Borden]: Stabbed repeatedly in the face with an ax by Christina Ricci; his body is first shown when Christina pretends to discover him and his actual death is shown in a flashback. *''The Strain: Fort Defiance (2015)'' Vaun Burns to death after being exposed to UV rays when he is tricked into a trap by Jonathan Hyde Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Meg Foster *Mr. Lisa Houle McHattie, Stephen McHattie, Stephen McHattie, Stephen McHattie, Stephen Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Devoured Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe